


【83】奶油断食法

by Mia_Wang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Wang/pseuds/Mia_Wang





	【83】奶油断食法

*

朴正洙打开密码锁的时候，家里的灯没有开。屋里光线昏暗微黄，似乎还因为空气的流动而微微轻晃。暗光中的金希澈认真化了妆，暗红色的头发也规矩地用发胶打理过，眼窝深邃目光明亮，一身红色的西装翘着二郎腿靠在沙发上，双臂展开搭在靠背上，右手握着一大束玫瑰。

“呀，搞这么正式吗？”朴正洙笑着脱了鞋，拎着粉丝们送的包包袋袋进了家门，金希澈站起身抬手把整个人拥入怀中。

“本命年当然要正式，”耳鬓厮磨，凌冽的玫瑰花香弥漫在空气中，金希澈用鼻尖扫了扫朴正洙卷翘的睫毛，轻吻着他的眼角，“生日快乐。”

声带放松发出的气声似乎带着热度，直接吹红了朴正洙的双颊。两个人站在巨大的落地窗旁接吻，唇齿交融，清冷的白色月光穿过米色的纱帘打在两人的脸上，勾勒出绝美的轮廓。

汉江的灯火辉煌，人群熙攘，今夜与我无关。

朴正洙放下手里的东西，难舍难分地和金希澈的红唇分开，这才注意到少了些什么，四周安静的氛围让他十分不习惯。若是平常，那两只疯闹的小东西会跑出来迎接，高冷的那位也会远远蹲在一旁甩着尾巴。

“孩子们呢？”

“都送去幼儿园了，今天大人们要过生日，留他们在不方便。”

朴正洙耳廓迅速攀上一抹鲜红。

金希澈眨着眼睛，牵起朴正洙的手腕走到厨房。餐桌上是一个巨大的奶油双层蛋糕，点缀着圆润的新鲜草莓。不知何时准备的盏盏烛台坐落在橱柜和椅子上，墙面上银色的气球、桌面上星星点点的彩色纸片，还有坠在椅背上的缎带都让他感受到金希澈的用心。

“谢谢你，希澈。”

“不用谢，正洙。”金希澈像英国人一样单手滑过身前屈膝行礼，嘴上带着不可捉摸的坏笑，白皙的手指自然而然地摸上了朴正洙的胸口。先是脱掉浅蓝色的西装放在沙发上，再一粒一粒从领口截下来，白色的衬衣被剥开，是那个身材极好皮肤紧实的美人。

“呀希澈，还要用蛋糕糊脸吗，别浪费食物了。”

朴正洙嘴上虽然这么说着，可是也完全没有阻止的意思，而是笑得满面春风。但当上半身全部脱去，金希澈开始不安分地解裤带的时候，朴正洙才意识到事情的严重性。金希澈不言不语，抿着嘴唇完全不想给解释。

“希澈啊......就我脱光了，你呢......”

语气带有小小的抱怨，金希澈抬眼看见眼前略显紧张的人立刻吻了上去，两人紧紧相贴，金希澈一步一步把朴正洙向后逼仄，压到餐桌的边缘，从旁边的椅子上抽出一条粉色的缎带把朴正洙的双手抬起绑到了头后，又抽了一条轻轻地围住了他的眼睛。

“正洙不知道么，过生日就是要穿birthday suit。”

“那是什么啊......”

“就是要脱干净，被我操的意思。”金希澈浮在朴正洙的耳边不怀好意地低声诉说，频频吹着热气，像是要把自己爆棚的情欲散给对方一样。

紧接着朴正洙的臀部就被抬起，仰过身，整个人被按倒在桌子上。

*

在了解了自己状况的同时，朴正洙情不自禁地失声叫了出来。眼前一片迷茫，只能透过轻薄的布料看到眼前晃动的人影，太出乎意料的状态，让不久之前被束缚的紧张感随即而来，他听见金希澈在耳边轻声窃笑。

“我们正洙......真美啊。”

肩膀微微颤抖，金希澈炙热的手掌贴上了朴正洙的手腕，拇指轻轻地摩擦着凸起的青色静脉，薄茧惹的肌肤惊颤。

“希......希澈啊，你要做什么呀......”下意识扭动着身体，在缎带的衬托下风景甚好，光洁的肌肤在闪烁的烛光下显得异常淫糜。朴正洙发出浅浅的喘息声，似乎在期待这金希澈接下来要如何对待自己。

然而除了模糊的影子，朴正洙没听到任何回音：“希澈啊......你......在听吗？”

似乎得不到身边人的回应显得无比慌乱，微小的声音传入耳朵都会引发敏感的颤抖。金希澈站在桌前歪头笑着，慢慢地解开自己的外套，不急不慌地脱着仔细熨烫过的白色衬衣，抽出领带时布料摩擦的声音几乎让朴正洙吓得颤抖起来。

“做什么......祝你生日快乐啊，哥——”

故意拉长尾音，鼻音带着撒娇和可爱，金希澈甩着领带轻轻抽在朴正洙光洁的大腿上。

“呀......别闹了......”

“早晨说了我在断食，吃不了蛋糕的话......就只能吃掉你了。”

金希澈又抽了抽朴正洙胸前的两点，就甩开了领带。把蛋糕单手托起，用手指抹着上面新鲜厚重的生奶油，顺着朴正洙光洁的肚脐一路向上滑过，挑起下巴强行把脖子扬起来。

“这叫......奶油断食法。”

一声娇喘从朴正洙紧闭的双唇间跑了出来，身体上都是芳香又柔软的奶油，金希澈另一只手捏了个草莓放在口中，低头轻咬，把另一半送入朴正洙的娇嫩欲滴的嘴中。

感觉太奇妙了，两人舌头缠绵相搅在一起，带着满满的水果清香，小心咀嚼着鲜嫩的果肉，嘴巴因为草莓的颜色而被染得血红潋滟。

涂在身体上的奶油因为肌肤的温度而逐渐变软，黏腻的触感在肌肤上缓缓滑落，像是被手指抚摸挑逗一般。朴正洙动了动身体，乳白色的奶制品顺着皮肤的纹理滑了下去。

“不要乱动......我还要吃呢......”

“希澈......别......”朴正洙的嗓音已经变得细软，声带不受控地发出写宛若孩童般的生嫩叫声。

根本没想回答，金希澈向前跨了一步，弯下腰，双手支撑在躺倒的朴正洙身边，又拿出一根香蕉，拨好。

“张嘴。”

“澈......”

“张嘴。”

因为看不太清，朴正洙只得听从指令怯生生地展开两片唇，口中突然被塞入了又长又粗的果实，顶到了柔软的咽部，几乎要窒息了。

“有的时候就在想......上面和下面，一起要了你......”

金希澈也似乎因为欲望而红了眼，低声闷哼这，把手指爬上了朴正洙的腰间，用手指沾了沾早被抹在身体上面的奶油，仅仅是因为被修长的手指摩擦腹部，朴正洙的身体就开始有了明显的颤动，虽然闭着眼，但是明显可以感觉赤裸的两腿之间已经开始充血。

“你知不知道你有多诱人......特儿？嗯？”金希澈坏笑着，朴正洙依旧被缚着双手和眼睛，金希澈开始忍不住挑逗自己面前的哥哥了。

插在口中的香蕉忽然被拉到下颌处，撤掉了蒙住双眼的缎带，朴正洙的眼神充满了情色的水雾。

金希澈吐出舌头，仔细地舔着蘸到手指上的奶油，缓慢、认真、仔细，每一个缝隙和纹路都被舌头照顾得很好。朴正洙眼神慌乱，被眼前的动作抓走了全部的目光，无法掩盖的呜咽声随即传来。

“怎么？感觉像我在口你吗？”

“没......不是......”

朴正洙脸羞地通红，连忙扭过头去。

然而嗓子里面的声音出卖了他，完全无法抗拒这样的画面，金希澈认真准备的妆容和发型，娇媚却澄澈的明眸，白色的衬衫领口大敞，朴正洙看到这番景象只觉得甜美动人。

“正洙的这里......已经有反应了哦。”

“别......别再说了......”

然而一旦有了感觉，全身都被熏成了粉红色，敏感得像刚刚绽开的带着露水的鲜嫩花朵。在身体上渐渐融化的奶油和滴落的触感，无一不刺激着身体，快感像藤蔓般在体内蔓延。

“特儿从来都这么口是心非......你知道现在自己是什么样子吗......”

金希澈哧哧地笑着，再次蘸取了爱人身上的奶油，用力的涂抹在已经勃起的乳头上。指尖用力地揉捏着，小圆点慢慢开始充血，变得想桌上蛋糕顶端的草莓一般甘红美味。

朴正洙嘤叫出声，指尖却完全不放过，惩罚似的继续地摩擦揉轧。

金希澈看着朴正洙逐渐湿润的双眼，裤裆下的东西早已忍不住硬了起来。

“舔我。”

白色的粘稠物顺着指缝滑落，淌入喉咙深处，朴正洙已经不再反抗了，而是配合着指尖的搅动发出呜咽的淫荡声音。喘息声不断，舌头不自主地裹上金希澈的手指，任由甘醇在口腔中迸发出甜美的味道。

“呀......哥的反应真是不得了啊......”

有意无意地叫着哥，坏心眼昭然若揭，朴正洙的腰就像反射一般地弓起，阴茎灼热得如同燃烧一般，猛然地弹了起来。

“奶油好吃吗？”

朴正洙已经说不出完整的词语，胡乱地发出模模糊糊的嗯嗯啊啊，金希澈把手指抽了出来，两道银丝挂在嘴唇与之间，长长弯弯的像是上等的丝线。

娇艳的甘甜从喉咙一直扩散到全身，双腿开始发抖，朴正洙裸露的柱身尖端漏出少许透明的汁液，金希澈也脱了裤子甩到一边，重新在手上涂上奶油，掌握住挺立。被白色包裹住的部位，像是比原来大了一圈。

“唔啊......”

“果然正洙和奶油很搭配，是我的减肥食谱。”

金希澈用整个手掌爱抚着朴正洙的腰际，皮肤和奶油混在一起的触感煽动着身体的浴火，缓缓滑过大腿内侧的细腻皮肤，手终于到达了深处的窄口。

因为奶油的润滑，指尖毫不费力地进入入口，手指轻而易举地在内壁上打磨，轻柔地搅拌转动，甬道里被柔软的奶油所涂满。

“呀......好像我射了你一屁股啊正洙。”

嘴上荤话不断，身下的朴正洙像是期待许久，因为异样的快感而愉悦地发抖。

金希澈猛地扒开双腿，将腰际挤进中间。滚烫的硬物就抵在朴正洙的囊袋下面，坚硬的勃起在后庭处上下摩擦着。

“想要吗？”

金希澈也兴奋得燥热，朴正洙浑身上下他弄得七荤八素，躺在桌上双腿大张，像是说着欢迎。

“希澈......快点......”

听到这样的邀请自然是不会拒绝，还在探索的肉棒直接潜入了窄小的内壁，小幅度地蠕动着，同时仔细感受朴正洙的反应。即使的偶尔的情趣，他也不想伤了自己最爱的人。

“哈啊......放进来啊......”

管不了那么多了，理智被朴正洙细嫩的嗓音所击碎，挺身硬物狠狠地刺入深处，金希澈双手把在朴正洙的腰部，使劲往自己的身体方向拉过来，以便进得更深。

窄小的穴口被撑开了，每一个曾经的褶皱都因为巨物的进入而展开，满满当当吞了整整的一根。大腿被张开到极限，连抵着桌子的椎骨都格外舒服，金希澈胯部来回摇晃，剧烈挺进冲刺、拔出，先前用来扩张的奶油被翻出又蹭入，画面淫秽带着强力的刺激感。

朴正洙微张着嘴，此时此刻只有叫喊的能力，敏感点被无限地压制，瞬间眼前就只有白茫茫一片，金希澈富有节奏地冲撞，用不断膨胀的部分摩擦着紧缩的内壁，压倒性的快感像电流一样蹿遍全身，整个人都像是被填满似的。

朴正洙已经不再言语，完整的词语全被打乱，被混乱的淫叫声全然取代。胸腔激烈地上下浮动着，自己也贪婪地享受着金希澈带来的飞天一样的快感。

“有这么爽吗，嗯......哥？”

金希澈在进攻之余仍不忘了挑衅，腾出一只手捏起朴正洙的下巴亲吻上去，温热的鼻息喷在颈窝，朴正洙没空否认，也不会否认，而是自然而然地用细长白皙的双腿缠上了他的腰际。

金希澈倒吸一口气，他很少见这样主动的朴正洙。忽的猛然刺入，肿大的头部准确地冲撞着朴正洙最敏感的一点，持续侵犯着内壁。

身体不自主地激烈晃动着，甚至桌子被震得嘎嘎响，朴正洙的意识渐渐的远去，头脑被欲望击溃，如同洪水一般扫荡了整个身躯，零星的理智都被摧毁而亡，完全被快感所支配。

时而轻缓，时而激进，如同追逐一般的压力不断地碾压这体内的肉壁，朴正洙已经濒临崩溃，舌头和倾身而下的金希澈疯狂地交缠在一起，像是要互相把对方吃了似的。腰部不受控地奋力向上弓起，恨不得全身都开始痉挛，金希澈感受到了不同寻常的反应，立刻用手抓住了朴正洙已经红肿的柱体，捏住龟头边缘配合着自己插入抽出的动作上下撸动着。飞洒的精液溅落在被连续侵犯的小腹上，与乳白色的奶油混在一起，混乱一片。

朴正洙爽得大叫了出来，身体像是被抽空一样感受到了一飞冲天的快感，像是全身的电流溢出身体，脑海中只剩下金希澈一个人，再也容不下其他。

金希澈见状使劲把住朴正洙的双腿一拉，架在了自己的肩膀上，托起朴正洙小巧又圆润的屁股远离木质的餐桌，继续疯狂地冲撞着。又热又硬的茎身反复进出，挤出了淫糜的粘液。强烈的节奏汇聚成巨大的波涛，朴正洙的发丝在眼前散落，金希澈最终加快速度用力一插，把整根全部塞入，也射了出来。

一股热流涌进了朴正洙的体内，两人全身通红，高潮的余韵使得双方只能紧紧地抱在一起喘息。两具混着汗液奶油和白浊的身体贴附着，金希澈低下头，使劲地在朴正洙的锁骨下嘬了一颗草莓。

“正洙......”

“嗯......？”

“你好甜。”

“先帮我解开，希澈。”

金希澈咯咯地笑了起来，不好意思地吐了吐舌头，这才想着把朴正洙的双手解放出来。

昏黄明亮的烛火映在朴正洙硬朗的下颌线上，金希澈忍不住又亲了亲他的脸颊。

“去洗澡吗？”

“嗯。”

“但是先说好，这些你都要收拾好，不然明天我会生气的。”

“哥过生日，哥说了算。”

金希澈撑在桌子上，和朴正洙额头相对，两人被汗水打湿的头发黏在相互的皮肤上。短短的休息后两人手拉着手，从地上捡起衣服，向浴室走去。

*

奶油断食法。

仅限金希澈的减肥方式。


End file.
